cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Sally No-Yacht
Sally No-Yacht is a common stereotype of Sirians in the planet-bound Sirian Navy that is shared by several cultures. Due to modern conflicts tending to emphasize other nations as enemies, rather than one's own planets, the idea of a Sirian Navy that roams the oceans yet is not responsible for policing the civilian population causes it to appear to be a job with no risks. The popular idea is that only the children of rich Sirians and nobles are in the Navy, where they spend their days sailing yachts in the safety of Sirian space. Sally No-Yacht is a Sirian who despite not coming from wealth, somehow finds herself enlisted in the Navy. Because of this, she cannot afford her own penthouse and stays in the barracks, does not own her own personal yacht, and struggles to gain the approval of her peers with her wild antics. Modern Stereotypes Kuhneebo Conglomerate A common joke among Kongolese merchants is that Sally, in an attempt to impress her peers, purchases used furniture meant for simale kuhn because it is offered at steeply discounted prices on her world. In another instance, due to the sturdy support bar meant to allow a simale to grab on with xer arms and relax xer legs by dangling them from the air, she mistakes a piece of furniture for a high-intensity home gym. Desiring to eavesdrop on her fellow soldiers in order to learn more about them and impress them, Sally sought a Kongolese-made hearing aid rather than waste money on a military-grade electronic surveillance device. The saleswoman told her that they had models ranging from five to five thousand Soil, and she purchased the ₰5 model. When she returned to her bunk, she opened the box and discovered a single earpiece with a cable. Unable to figure out how to power it, she consulted the instructions. "Insert the hearing aid, place the cord in your pocket, and people will talk louder to you." In another instance, Sally decided to save a bundle of money by buying a large container of Jennessy brand "Ember Water" from a salesman. When she brought the container back to her armory to inspect it, she realized it was simply an alcoholic beverage with a loosely-translated name. Unlike most Sally stories, however, this one has a happy ending due to miscellaneous drunken debauchery. Izeran Empire A poll conducted in 3552 by NextInfo showed that 92% of Izeran respondents said they were familiar with "Sally No-Yacht," and that 85% had made jokes involving the stereotype, but fewer than 5% believed there was any truth behind the notion. A variant of the joke that seems to have originated in Izera purports that Sally finds a suitably impressive watercraft in an Izeran brochure, sees that it is quite cheap relative to Sirian yachts, and saves up for a few weeks to have it shipped to Siria. When it arrives, it turns out to be far too small for her, as it is built for humans and therans, not Sirians. Desperate for the approval of her peers, she attaches several flotation devices to the craft and tries to impress her fellow seawomen. They all sneer at her, and Sally paddles back to shore, disappointed that yet another scheme has failed. Category:Sirian Union Category:International